Assassination Classroom : La classe Z
by Metaa
Summary: La classe E apprend qu'une autre classe d'assassins va faire son entrée au collège Kunugigaoka. De nouveaux assassins toujours réunis dans un seul but : tuer le professeur Koro. Action, aventure et romances sont au rendez vous !
1. PROLOGUE : LA CLASSE Z

7 ans que tous ces événements ce sont déroulés. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Il est retourné récemment chez ses parents, accompagnée de sa copine pour y récupérer quelques affaires. Il en profite pour y monter dans son ancienne chambre. Tous ses souvenirs de collégien se chamboulent dans sa tête. Il s'est amusé à se remémorer tous ces moments,fouillant les différents documents poussiéreux cachés dans des cartons sous son lit. Il jubile de joie devant le livre poussiéreux qu'il vient de retrouver. Il le feuillette maintenant accompagnée de la fille. Ils se rappellent que c'était ce livre que Karasuma leur avait remis, un dernier cadeau venant du poulpe jaune qui s'appelait Koro. Le garçon s'arrête sur une page, pour y découvrir une photo qui s'était glissée à l'intérieur. Les souvenirs des deux amoureux étaient gravés sur cette photo. Les yeux de la fille étaient émerveillés. Elle se mit à murmurer :

« Nagisa,,Cette photo, c'était ...

\- La classe Z, répondit le garçon en souriant.

Nagisa et Kayano se replongèrent dans leurs souvenirs qui avaient marqué leur enfance...


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : UNE NOUVELLE CLASSE !

_7ans plus tôt._

« Ah monsieur Karasuma, vous voilà »

Karasuma entra dans la pièce, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi le gouvernement l'avait appelé.

L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui reprit :

« Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cela fait quelques mois que cette chasse au poulpe jaune a commencé... et il s'avère qu'il est toujours en vie.

\- En effet, répondit Karasuma.

\- C'est pourquoi, le gouvernement européen va nous envoyer du soutien, de nouveaux assassins, pour vous épauler.

Karasuma ne comprenait pas.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette nouvelle est surprenante, déclara t'il. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on nous envoie les meilleurs assassins au monde.

\- Je savais que vous alliez répondre cela mais voyez vous, Ces assassins sont différents.

 _Différents ?_

 _-_ C'est à dire ?

\- Vos élèves voyez-vous, seront épaulés par de nouveaux assassins. Mais la différence est que ces nouveaux assassins seront leurs camarades de classe. Ce sont des élèves de leur âge.

 _Des assassins de leur âge ? Des nouveaux camarades ?_

Karasuma tentait en vain de comprendre.

\- Vous voulez dire que ... La classe E comptera plus d'élèves ?

\- Non ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je veux dire, ces nouveaux élèves intégreront une nouvelle classe. Ils suivront les mêmes cours que la classe E de Kunugigaoka et se battront à leurs côtés pour tuer le poulpe jaune.

\- Nous auront donc à charge une nouvelle classe d'assassins ?

\- C'est exactement ça, mais la différence est que ces nouveaux élèves ont bien plus d'expérience que les vôtres. Je compte néanmoins sur vous pour leur enseigner vos meilleures méthodes d'assassinat. Les nouveaux élèves ont été informés de leur objectif et seront opérationnels demain matin.

 _La nouvelle annoncée par le gouvernement était si soudaine, un peu comme si la décision avait été prise à la va vite_ , pensa Karasuma.

\- Mais monsieur le directeur, vous m'annoncez cette nouvelle la veille de leur arrivée. Cela nous prend un peu au dépourvu. J'en informerai Koro et le reste des enseignants.

\- C'est inutile, Il sera mis au courant bien avant votre retour. Nous comptons sur vous Karasuma. Le destin de la terre dépendra de vous et de vos élèves.

\- Je ferais tout mon nécessaire. Merci.

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

 _En classe._

C'est la dernière heure de la journée, et nous sommes tous bien énervés. Karma n'a exceptionnellement pas séché. _C'est bizarre venant de lui_ , pensais-je.

« Dis Nagisa, tu n'aurais pas vu monsieur Koro tout à l'heure ? Me demande Kayano.

C'est vrai, monsieur Koro est anormalement en avant l'heure de cours, il traîne dans la salle des profs, préparant les derniers cours ou corrigeant nos dernières copies.

Je réponds négativement de la tête.

Nous avons mathématiques cette heure là. Je me retourne. Non, Koro n'est toujours pas là. Je distingue seulement Karma buvant sa brique de jus de fruits tout en provoquant Terasaka.

Mais tout à coup, une tornade fit irruption dans toute la salle. Monsieur Koro était arrivé.

« Désolé pour le retard chers élèves, j'ai été retenu pour quelque chose d'important. Je vous en parlerai à la fin du cours »

 _Qu'avait-il d'important à nous annoncer ?_ Pensais-je. Habituellement il nous retenait à la fin du cours pour nous annoncer un changement dans l'emploi du temps ou quelque chose de peu important. Cette fois ci, c'était un peu différent.

L'heure passa relativement vite. Dix minutes avant la fin, Koro nous annonça :

« Bien, rangez vos affaires. J'ai maintenant une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

 _Une sortie scolaire ? Un voyage ?_

\- à partir de demain, je ferais cours à une seconde classe dans ce bâtiment.

Tout le monde était bouche bée.

C'était un choc pour nous. _Pourquoi une nouvelle classe ?_ L'incompréhension se lisait sur nos visages.

Koro avait lu dans nos pensées.

\- En effet, le gouvernement européen a décidé d'envoyer de nouveaux élèves, ils ont suivi une formation et participeront tout comme vous à m'assassiner.

 _De nouveaux assassins ? Le gouvernement européen ?_

 _-_ Attendez monsieur Koro, lui dis-je. Vous voulez dire que vous aurez à charge une seconde classe qui aura aussi pour objectif de vous assassiner ?

\- C'est exact Nagisa, une nouvelle classe tout comme la votre.

\- Mais monsieur, rétorqua Kataoka, Vous dites que ces élèves sont envoyés par le gouvernement européen. Ils ne parlent donc pas notre langue ?

\- Ils l'ont apprise et ils la maîtrisent très bien pour la plupart. Mais je compte sur vous pour les aider à s'améliorer.

\- Et ils viennent de quels pays exactement ? Demanda Terasaka

\- Je n'ai eu que très peu d'informations. Mais les 25 élèves qui composent cette nouvelle classe viendraient d'Angleterre, de France, d'Allemagne, d'Italie, d'Irlande et d'Espagne.

Nos yeux s'émerveillèrent face aux différents pays évoqués.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama Kurahashi. J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer des personnes venant d'aussi loin ! Surtout qu'ils sont élèves comme nous.

 _C'est vrai ça. Nous n'avions qu'une brève idée de ce qu'était ces pays, leur culture, leur langue._ Toute la classe se réjouissait à l'idée de rencontrer ces nouveaux élèves.

Nous commencions à bavarder entre nous mais Koro reprit :

\- Mais je compte sur vous pour être exemplaires. Quelques cours de votre emploi du temps risqueront de changer mais je suis en train d'en discuter avec vos autres professeurs pour pouvoir faire cours à la nouvelle classe. Les nouveaux élèves seront là demain, alors vous devrez être irréprochables.

\- Ouais ! s'écria notre classe. »

Le cours était fini, tout le monde quitta le bâtiment pour redescendre de la montagne ... sauf moi. Il s'avère que j'ai été absent aux derniers travaux pratiques de chimie. Alors monsieur Koro m'a gentiment proposé de rester après les cours pour les rattraper. Nous étions restés tranquillement dans la salle de classe, Koro m'aidait sur les diverses questions de l'expérience. Il se mit soudain à changer de sujet.

« Alors Nagisa, tu es impatient de rencontrer tes nouveaux camarades demain ? Me questionna-t-il.

\- O-Oui bien sûr, mais je veux dire, c'est assez soudain vous ne trouvez pas ? Cela ne vous inquiète pas de savoir que de nouveaux élèves vont vouloir votre tête ?

\- C'est vrai que j'ai été très surpris quand on m'a annoncé la nouvelle, mais cela me réjouit : Savoir que de nouveaux élèves vont travailler avec vous pour m'assassiner ... Mouhaha.

Il reprit un air sérieux.

\- Et je pense aussi à vous, c'est une superbe expérience de pouvoir rencontrer des élèves étrangers, ayant une autre culture, une autre façon de vivre. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est vrai, je suis impatient de les rencontrer. Échanger avec de nouveaux élèves, j'espère que la cohabitation entre nos deux classes ne sera pas trop difficile

\- Je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien pour nos nouveaux assassins, me répondit Koro

* * *

 **PDV ? :**

« C'mon Cathy ! »

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Un vieux bâtiment se dresse devant nous. Cathy me suit, elle a absolument insisté pour que nous jetions un coup d'œil avant le lendemain. La pauvre, elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Je me retourne, elle est enfin arrivée elle aussi, à bout de souffle.

 _C'est finalement ici que nous allons étudier et mettre en place nos plans d'assassinat_ pensais-je. Les autres sont restés à l'hôtel. Nous nous sommes éclipsés discrètement pour rejoindre à pied ce qui semble s'appeler « le batiment E » Il fait quasiment noir, mais je distingue une silhouette qui vient de sortir du bâtiment. Cathy, toute excitée veut que nous nous rapprochons. Je l'arrête immédiatement

« Wait ! lui ordonnais-je. Je lui montre la silhouette au loin.

\- He is coming Nathan, me dit-elle »

Cathy et moi sommes élèves et délégués de notre classe, envoyée par le gouvernement européen pour tuer l'extraterrestre jaune qui menace de détruire la terre. Cathy est anglaise et je suis français. Nous sommes arrivés au Japon ce matin et commenceront les cours dés demain matin, isolés du reste du collège.

En effet, notre mission doit rester secrète. Les autres élèves de Kunugikakoka - excepté la classe E - ne doivent pas être au courant de notre présence.

La silhouette s'approche encore. J'ordonne à Cathy de se cacher. La silhouette sera bientôt à quelques mètres de nous. Je l'observe à travers les feuillages. C'est un garçon, de notre âge. Probablement élève de la classe E, mais j'ai encore du mal à le distinguer et la faible luminosité ne m'arrange pas.

« Hé attend ! lui dis-je, caché dans les feuillages.

Le garçon s'arrête, surpris.

\- Qui est là ? Demande t-il.

Cathy et moi sortons de notre cachette.

\- Désolé, nous ne voulions pas te faire peur.

\- Dis moi, tu fais partie de la classe E ? Demande Cathy.

Le garçon nous dévisage quelques instants puis il écarquille les yeux, comme s'il vient de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Hé mais, c'est vous les nouveaux assassins envoyés par le gouvernement ?!

 _J'avais raison, c'était donc bien un de ces élèves qui étudie ici._

Le garçon se tenait à un mètre de nous, maintenant qu'il est très proche j'arrive à discerner la personne qu'il est.

 _Nagisa Shiota, élève de la classe E. Un des meilleurs assassins de son groupe. Il ressemble exactement à la photo que nous a montré le gouvernement._

\- C'est bien ça. Tu t'appelles Nagisa ?

\- O-oui mais comment le sais tu ? Balbutia t-il.

\- On nous as informés de votre identité à vous tous, répondais-je en souriant.

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

 _C'est donc eux les assassins envoyés pour nous prêter main forte ?J'avoue que je n'en reviens pas !_

Le garçon qui se tient en face de moi est légèrement plus grand, cheveux bruns et plutôt bien habillé. La fille qui se tient derrière lui est un peu plus petite. Blonde, aux yeux azurs.

« Oh je vois ... lui répondais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Le garçon s'avance d'un pas et me tend sa main.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Nathan ! Enchanté !

Je lui serre la main.

\- E-Et moi mon nom c'est Cathy, rétorque timidement Cathy, me faisant signe.

\- Enchanté Cathy, que faisiez vous ici ? Demandais-je gêné.

\- Et bien, rétorque Nathan. On commence les cours demain matin mais nous avions absolument tenu à venir la veille pour savoir où nous allons étudier.

\- Vous ne risquez pas d'être déçus leur répondais-je »

Nous éclatons de rire.

 _Plus tard._

« Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu viens de France et Cathy d'Angleterre ?

Le garçon hoche de la tête.

\- C'est bien ça, répond la jeune fille. »

Nous avons continué à parler en chemin de notre cible à éliminer. Ils m'ont l'air très bien informés sur leur cible, _peut être mieux que nous_ , pensais-je. Néanmoins, ils gardent une certaine distance avec moi. J'imagine qu'ils ne veulent pas tout dévoiler de leurs talents mais je sens que cela ne risque pas de tarder.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à un café sur le chemin du retour.

« ça ne vous fait pas bizarre de venir d'aussi loin ?

\- Oh tu sais, réplique Nathan, nous avons été formés pour éliminer ce poulpe. On nous a informé du lieu où vous étudiez, mais néanmoins, nous voulions voir le bâtiment de nos propres yeux. Et honnêtement, Cathy et moi on a toujours rêvé d'aller au Japon.

\- En tout cas, vous parlez vraiment bien Japonais !

 _C'est vrai, ils maîtrisent parfaitement la langue. En si peu de temps !_

 _-_ Ah merci Nagisa, répondent les deux intéressés.

 _Dix neuf heures, il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer._

 _-_ Je suis désolé, leur dis-je mais je dois rentrer, il commence à se faire tard.

\- Oh oui aucun problème, nous aussi nous comptions en rester là pour ce soir. On se reverra demain Nagisa. Ça nous a fait plaisir de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi rétorquais-je. Je pense que notre prof' organisera une petite cérémonie d'accueil pour nos deux classes.

\- J'espère ! Ça sera l'occasion pour tout le monde de faire connaissance ! S'écria Cathy.

Nous sommes à l'extérieur, je salue une dernière fois Nathan et Cathy, puis je m'engage sur le chemin de la maison.

 _Demain risque d'être une grosse journée,_ pensais-je en souriant.


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : MATINÉE ENTRE ASSASSINS

**PDV Nagisa :**

Sept heures, je me lève. On est mardi. Je me rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons rencontrer Les nouveaux assassins. _J'espère qu'ils ont aussi sympas que Nathan et Cathy,_ pensais-je. Je me prépare, déjeune et m'engage en direction de l'école.

Habituellement, Kayano m'attend à l'entrée du chemin pour se rendre dans le bâtiment E mais cette fois ci, elle n'est pas la. J'arrive devant l'entrée et regarde derrière moi. Personne. J'attends quelques instants, puis une voix m'interpelle et je me retourne. C'est Kayano. Elle déboule de l'entrée du chemin, m'interpellant.

« Nagisa, Nagisa viens vite ! Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ! »

Je La suis. Nous prenons cinq bonnes minutes à rejoindre en courant le bâtiment E puis nous arrivons. J'aperçois Karma, couteau en main se battre contre une fille au visage inconnu. Je m'approche encore. Il se battent avec les couteaux "anti profs" que nous ont fourni le gouvernement. La fille blonde qui se bat porte exactement le même couteau que celui de Karma.

« Attends, dis- je à Kayano. Ça ne serait pas une des assassins envoyée par le gouvernement européen ?

\- J'en suis sur, répond La jeune fille. Je t'attendais en bas mais Isogai m'a prévenue. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un de bizarre qui traînait aux alentours du bâtiment E.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, intervient Isogai dans notre dos. Karma a vu que c'était une des nouvelles assassins. Il lui a donc lancé un duel au couteau, et le premier qui toucherait l'autre gagne le combat. »

Nous observons tout les trois en silence le combat féroce qui se déroule autour de nous. Les autres élèves de La classe E nous ont rejoints mais aucune trace de La nouvelle classe. _Où sont Nathan et Cathy ? Où sont tous les élèves européens ? Pourquoi il y a cette fille ?_ Toutes ces questions trottent dans ma tête...

* * *

 **PDV Externe :**

« Tu es bien trop lent, lance La fille aux cheveux blonds »

Cela fait déjà deux bonnes minutes que le duel entre Les deux assassins a commencé. Une forte tension s'exerce entre Les deux porteurs de couteaux. Karma tente de se concentrer, de rassembler ses esprits. Il se rend rapidement compte qu'il n'a pas l'avantage. Le garçon au cheveux rouges est dominé par son adversaire. Il ne tente même pas de répondre à ses provocations.

Habituellement, c'est Karma qui provoque et qui mène La danse. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a défié la nouvelle élève, par arrogance, pour montrer qu'il était bien supérieur face à cette nouvelle classe. Karma tente simplement d'esquiver les coups de La jeune fille, sans même tenter de l'attaquer. Il est nerveux, il sait que s'il continue d'esquiver sans attaquer, il va perdre.

« Alors, lance de nouveau La jeune fille, tu viens de te rendre compte que tu n'as aucune chance de me battre ? Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Karma esquive une nouvelle fois Les assauts de La jeune fille. Il ne répond pas. Il réfléchit à une façon d'inverser la tendance. Il est tendu. La jeune fille reprend :

\- Tu essayes de réfléchir à une solution pour me toucher mais tu n'y parviens pas. C'est pour ça que tu commences à être nerveux. Tu perds tes moyens et tu es de plus en plus vulnérable.

\- La ferme ! Crie Karma. Puis le garçon, perdant tous ses moyens, empoigne plus fermement son couteau et lance une offensive contre La jeune fille.

C'est cette réaction qu'elle attendait. En une fraction de seconde elle esquive, passe derrière Karma et lui place un cou de couteau dans sa nuque. Le garçon s'effondre. Nous sommes stupéfaits. Karma a perdu ce duel. La fille ricane, et se met à tous nous regarder :

\- Alors c'est ça la classe E qu'on nous as présenté ? J'avais raison. Vous êtes faibles et inexpérimentés.

Elle se met à regarder Karma, toujours au sol.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de cran à vouloir me défier, malheureusement par ton arrogance tu m'as sous estimée. Tu ne dégages aucune force. Tu es faible, comme tous les autres. »

Sugino, toujours à côté de nous est à bout. Il refuse qu'on insulte notre classe. Nagisa tente de le raisonner. Kayano elle aussi est stupéfaite.

C'est le moment que choisit monsieur Koro pour nous rejoindre.

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

Il se tient à côté de nous. Il semble avoir observé la scène de loin. Il a vu Karma se faire battre à plate couture.

«Qui es tu ? Déclare t'il.

\- Ah, vous devez surement être le professeur Koro, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Chloé et désormais, vous nous connaîtrez sous le nom de classe Z. »

C'est à cet instant que monsieur Koro esquive deux balles qui venaient de son dos.

Il se retourne, et aperçoit les deux élèves qui se tiennent à plusieurs mètres de lui, snipers en mains. Une demie seconde plus tard, de la fumée se repend autour de lui. Il n'a pas fait attention à Chloé qui vient de lancer une grenade à fumée. Mais cette fumée est nocive. C'est de la fumée anti prof ! Koro étouffe et tente d'esquiver désespérément les balles, non ! Les couteaux qui sont envoyés sur lui un instant plus tard. Il n'a pas vu La différence.

Deux de ses tentacules sont tranchées. Il n'a pas le choix. Affaibli par la fumée, il est moins lucide et ne peut pas savoir d'où viennent ces couteaux à cause de l'effet secondaire qui affaiblit sa vision. Nous, élèves de La classe E observons La scène. Différents élèves de La classe Z se sont réunis autour de la fumée, lançant des couteaux en direction de notre professeur. Soudain, Koro bondit de quelques mètres vers le haut. C'est à ce moment là que des rafales de billes lui sont envoyées. Il esquive difficilement à Mach 20. Quand il est en l'air, il est beaucoup moins rapide.

Il redescend vers le sol, à 3 mètres de celui ci. Tout à coup j'aperçois deux ombres en l'air. Je les reconnais ! C'est Nathan et Cathy, Ils empoignent leur couteau et tranchent de nouveau deux autres tentacules. Koro est de plus en plus vulnérable, il est juste au dessus de la fumée anti prof, qui heureusement pour lui vient de se dissiper. Mais le reste des élèves de La classe Z se sont cachés dans la fumée et brandissent maintenant leurs couteaux pointés vers le ciel ! Koro va atterrir sur eux et va se faire poignarder de tous les côtés. C'est bientôt terminé pour lui.

Seulement quinze secondes se sont écoulés, pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est une éternité. Pour moi tout se passe au ralenti. Koro ne peut plus rien faire, en apesanteur, il ne peut plus aller à Mach 20 à moins qu'il touche précédemment le sol ce qui est impossible maintenant que tous les couteaux sont brandis vers sa direction. Koro n'a plus d'option.

 _À moins que ..._

J'observe monsieur Koro, il est pratiquement à porté des coups de couteaux, mais il se met à ricaner.

 _Je comprends, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que Les élèves de La classe Z n'ont pas pris en compte dans leur plan._

 _Une chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas._

C'est la capacité "mue" de Koro, il l'utilise immédiatement, et son ancienne peau recouvre le reste des élèves au sol. Notre professeur atterrit au sol, sans aucun problème. Nous sommes stupéfaits. Monsieur Koro n'a jamais été aussi proche de la mort. Les élèves de La classe Z étaient sur le point de le tuer. _Ils ont réalisé en une journée ce que nous sommes incapables de faire en plusieurs mois._ Nathan, se retourne en direction de monsieur Koro :

« Alors ça vous as plu ? Demande t'il en brandissant un sourire.

\- J'avoue que je suis impressionné répond t'il.

Son visage change pour adopter un rictus moqueur :

\- Mais vous avez omis le détail que je pouvais muer. Si vous vous étiez informés, vous auriez pu adapter votre plan et me tuer. Ce n'est pas tout, Les deux snipers qui étaient derrière moi étaient trop visibles. J'ai un odorat très développé et quand j'ai senti une présence anormale, j'ai su que c'était vous, classe Z.

Nathan est impressionné par la révélation de monsieur Koro, leur plan était tombé à l'eau.

\- Néanmoins, continue le poulpe. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout au fait que vous sachiez lancer des couteaux. Vous m'avez tous impressionné ! »

Nathan et Les autres étaient satisfaits de leur entrée en matière. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Je suis partagé entre l'admiration mais aussi la jalousie. Cette classe Z a été milles fois plus satisfaisantes que La notre.

Nous sommes tous invités à rejoindre La classe pour le début de la cérémonie d'accueil de nos nouveaux assassins.

* * *

«Alors voilà, je souhaite de nouveau La bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves assassins, nommés La classe Z.

Nous sommes tous réunis dans la salle de classe. Karasuma et Madame pouffe nous ont rejoints.

\- Maintenant, passons aux présentations. J'appelle Les délégués de la classe Z.

Nathan et Cathy se lèvent et se placent à côté de Koro.

\- Bonjour classe E, commence le garçon. Nous sommes vraiment ravis de tous vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Nathan, je viens de France et voici Cathy.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer tout le monde ! Déclare la jeune fille, quant à moi je viens d'Angleterre.

Des étoiles brillaient dans nos yeux. Les élèves d'Europe, ils étaient tous réunis.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien entre nos deux classes. En tout cas je suis ravie de me battre à vos côtés pour tuer monsieur Koro, finit elle.

\- Voilà quelque chose que j'aime entendre, reprend Koro. Maintenant classe E, allez en cours. je m'occupe des dernières formalités avec les autres.

 _Nous nous levons, mais pour aller où ?_

\- Euh monsieur Koro, où allons nous vu que vous allez échanger avec Les autres ici ? Demandais-je.

\- Mouhaha, ne t'inquiète pas Nagisa, j'ai aménagé à Mach 20 la pièce d'a côté qui était inoccupée depuis des siècles !

Nous partons en cours d'anglais avec Madame pouffe. Avant de sortir je croise le regard de Nathan.

\- On se retrouve à l'heure du repas Nagisa ?

\- Pas de problèmes, lui répondais-je en souriant.

Kayano me regarde, je la rejoins.

\- Alors t'en as pensé quoi de La classe Z ? Lui demandais-je timidement.

\- Oh, Ils m'ont l'air sympathiques. Je pense que ça se passera vraiment bien.

\- Je Les ai adoré ! Nous lance Kurahashi à côté de nous. Surtout Nathan ! Vous imaginez, j'en reviens pas qu'ils soient venus d'aussi loin. Et il est plutôt mignon vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- ça c'est vrai, enchaîne Yada. Ils sont vraiment géniaux ! »

Je cherche Karma du regard, il n'a rien prononcé depuis tout à l'heure. _Il a encore sa défaite à travers la gorge,_ me dis-je. _Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il s'en remette_. C'est vrai que sa fierté en a pris un coup. Karma Akabane, le meilleur élève au combat. Rusé et provocateur, c'est habituellement lui qui avait l'ascendant psychologique. Cette fois ci, il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Chloé, une élève de cette fameuse classe Z.

Les deux heures de cours avec Madame pouffe se déroulèrent rapidement. Il était midi, notre pause pour aller manger.

Avant que la classe Z n'arrive, nous déjeunions au réfectoire principal du collège, en compagnie de nos supérieurs de la classe A à D. Cette fois ci, au moment où nous partons. Koro nous interrompt immédiatement et nous invite à le suivre.

« J'ai aménagé quelque chose de très spécial pour nous tous. En effet, la présence d'une classe supplémentaire à Kunugigaoka ne doit pas se savoir, alors j'ai décidé pour la discrétion de tous de créer une nouvelle salle toute spéciale ! s'écrie monsieur Koro, enjoué.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est le gouvernement qui s'est occupé des formalités, le reprend Karasuma. »

On nous ouvre la porte.


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : LE COURS D'EPS

« Waouh c'est extraordinaire !

La salle s'apparente à un nouveau réfectoire, avec des chaises et des tables. Couverts et assiettes sont déjà installés. Deux hommes et deux femmes se tiennent au fond de la salle.

Karasuma s'avance devant nous et se retourne :

\- Je vous présente le chef cuisinier et les différents cuisiniers recrutés par l'état. C'est ici désormais que vos deux classes prendront leur repas.

Nous saluons tout le personnel.

\- C'est super ! s'écrie Kurahashi.

\- Bien évidemment, reprend monsieur Koro, nous en avons informé le principal Asano. Lui seul est au courant de l'existence de cette seconde classe.

\- C'est formidable, enchaîne une autre fille aux cheveux bruns.

\- Le repas est prêt ! déclare le chef, souriant. »

Nous nous installons. Comme nous l'a demandé monsieur Koro et nous faisons en sorte de ne pas rester entre nous, élèves de la classe E. C'est pour cela que Kayano, Isogai et moi nous nous installons en compagnie de Nathan, Cathy et deux autres filles de la classe Z. Kurahashi et d'autres filles ne sont pas loin de nous. Les autres élèves de la classe E se mélangent aussi à ceux de l'autre classe. _C'est le meilleur moyen pour faire connaissance tous ensemble_ , me dis-je.

On nous sert le repas, puis nous entamons le début de la conversation.

C'est Isogai, sans surprise qui commence :

« Bon et bien je commence, je m'appelle Isogai, et c'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer !

\- Nous aussi, répond Nathan, je m'appelle Nathan, et voici Cathy.

Puis il nous désigne les deux autres filles à côté de nous :

\- Voici Lisa et Anais !

\- Bonjour, répond timidement Lisa.

\- Salut, déclare Anais, nous venons tous les deux de France comme Nathan.

\- Oh vous aussi vous êtes françaises, rétorque Kayano, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Je tourne la tête, Kurahashi et trois autres filles se sont installés à notre gauche. Elle est à côté d'Anais. Elle parle joyeusement aux trois autres filles. _Elle n'a jamais eu de mal à se faire des amis_ , pensais-je.

Nathan venait de la remarquer.

\- Elle s'appelle Kurahashi, lui dis-je.

Elle et Les trois autres filles se mettent à nous regarder. Kurahashi nous lance un sourire.

\- Oh et Bien enchanté Kurahashi, déclare Nathan, souriant.

Il nous présente aussi Les trois autres filles : Nuria, Laura et Celia. Elles viennent toutes les trois d'Espagne. Elles forment un bon trio, et puis il ne faut pas cacher que les trois filles sont très belles. Ce sont sans hésiter les plus belles filles de la classe Z.

Celia me lance un petit sourire :

\- C'est toi Nagisa ? Tu es plus mignon en vrai.

Je dois être à l'heure actuelle une tomate rouge, ce qui amène Kurahashi et les trois filles à s'esclaffer de rire. Seule Kayano me lance un regard noir. _Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ..._

Kurahashi change de sujet :

\- En tout cas, c'était impressionnant ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure. déclare t'elle, vous étiez sur le point de tuer monsieur Koro.

\- C'est vrai, rétorquais-je, vous nous avez subjugués.

\- Ah, ravi que cela vous ai impressionné, répond Nathan un peu gêné, mais c'est grâce à Anais et Maggie, nos deux snipers que nous avons pu l'affaiblir des le début... et Chloé aussi.

Chloé, La fille qui a battu Karma au couteau, je la cherche du regard. Elle est partie s'installer avec d'autres élèves de La classe E et Z.

\- À vrai dire, reprend Isogai, je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Karma. Elle est plutôt arrogante et sûre d'elle.

\- C'est vrai, répond Lisa, elle est souvent comme ça avec nous. Elle n'est pas méchante mais elle aime garder une certaine distance avec nous.

\- Un peu comme Karma, répondais-je en souriant.

Puis notre conversation divague, on parle de Koro, des différentes faiblesses que j'ai noté sur mon carnet.. puis nous arrivons au sujet de l'école.

« Mais de toute façon, déclare Kurahashi, toute l'école nous considère comme des épaves. On se moque de nous, on exerce de La discrimination. C'est pour cela qu'on se tient à l'écart dans ce bâtiment.

\- C'est horrible, répond Laura.

Nathan se lève et s'approche de Kurahashi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des épaves, dit-il, Vous êtes des assassins. Vous n'êtes pas inférieurs à eux. Je ne veux surtout pas que vous pensiez ça, finit-il.

\- Mais, tente de rétorquer Kurahashi.

Le regard de la jeune fille et du garçon se croisent. Nathan la regarde dans les yeux pendant quelques instants.

\- Je suis désolé, tu as raison Nathan.

Puis il se met à lui sourire.

Nuria observe successivement Kurahashi et Nathan, puis elle fait un clin d'oeil au garçon.

\- Quoi ? demande Nathan.

\- Rien rien, répond la jeune fille en abordant un petit sourire en coin.

Kayano me chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Waoh, il est très fort ce Nathan.

\- Tu as raison, lui répondais-je.

Nathan est délégué de la classe Z aux côtés de Cathy. C'est donc naturel pour lui d'aller rassurer un de ses camarades quand ça ne va pas.

Le repas est délicieux, nous continuons de discuter des différents élèves que composent nos classes respectives. Nous vantons les mérites de nos deux meilleurs tireurs Chiba et Hayami tandis que Nathan et les autres rétorquent en vantant les qualités techniques de certains de leurs camarades.

Tout se passe merveilleusement bien. Les gens de la classe Z sont des gens sympathiques, ouverts, et détendus. Le courant entre nos deux classes semble être parfait.

Je fais un rapide tour des tables, j'observe la table en face de nous, composée de la bande de Terasaka qui partage la table avec les autres élèves italiens, une autre table où se trouve le reste des élèves anglaises et irlandaises avec d'autres filles de notre classe. Le reste s'est installé et fait connaissance. _C'était une merveilleuse idée_ , continuais-je de penser.

L'heure de repas prend fin, et nous reprenons les cours de l'après midi. Il nous reste encore une heure de japonais, de science ainsi que deux heures d'EPS en fin de journée.

\- Oh tiens, déclare Cathy dans notre dos, nous avons aussi une heure de japonais.

\- Ah oui, et aussi une heure de science, réplique Halley, une des anglaises.

\- Hein ! ne me dites pas qu'on a tous aussi deux heures d'EPS ! s'écrie Nakamura.

C'est bien cela, nous avons pratiquement le même emploi du temps que celui de la classe Z.

\- Mais, enchaîne Kayano. Si monsieur Koro s'occupe d'une classe, qui va s'occuper de l'autre ?

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

\- Vous revoilà les enfants ! s'écrie monsieur Koro, où plutôt les deux poulpes qui se tiennent devant nous.

\- Quoi, vous avez fait des clones ! rétorque Terasaka.

\- ça m'en a tout l'air, répond Leandro, un des élèves italiens.

\- Et oui ! Qui dit deux classes dit deux Koro ! enchaine le poulpe, qui aborde un sourire moqueur.

L'heure de Japonais et de sciences se passent bien, même si c'est bizarre de savoir que monsieur Koro se trouve dans les deux salles en même temps.

Les deux dernières heures de la journée sont des heures d'EPS. Nous nous mettons en tenue et nos classes sortent à l'extérieur.

Monsieur Koro et Karasuma nous y attendent.

\- Bien, commence Karasuma, nous sommes beaucoup dans ce cours mais ce sera le cas pour chaque heure d'EPS. Aujourd'hui, au vu de la première heure avec la nouvelle classe. Je ne vais pas vous faire cours. Vous allez faire un badminton assassin.

\- Super ! s'écrie Maehara

\- Mais c'est quoi le badminton assassin au juste ? demande Nathan.

Monsieur Karasuma s'empresse de leur expliquer les règles.

\- ... Voilà, donc retenez bien le fait que vous ne pouvez uniquement utiliser le "charcutage" et le "coup de poignard". C'est compris ?

\- Oui ! répondent les élèves de la classe Z.

\- Et nous allons ajouter une nouvelle règle pour la création des équipes, commence Koro, vous devez faire des équipes de 5 ou 6 joueurs avec 2-3 élèves de chaque classe.

* * *

 **PDV Nathan :**

 _Je vois, c'est une excellente idée pour mélanger nos deux classes,_ pensais-je _, mais avec qui vais-je me mettre ?_

Je cherche Cathy ou Lisa du regard, Lisa s'approche. Elle semble aussi perdue que moi.

\- Euh, dis Nathan. Tu ne voudrais pas te mettre avec moi ?

\- Oh, oui pas de problèmes, lui répondais-je en souriant. Mais avec quels élèves de la classe E allons nous nous mettre ?

J'aperçois Cathy à une dizaine de mètres.

\- Ne m'attendez pas, je vais me mettre avec Halley et ...,

\- Pas de problèmes Cathy

Une voix m'interpelle derrière mon dos.

\- Lisa, Nathan, ça vous dirait de vous mettre avec nous ?

Je me retourne, c'est Nagisa, Kayano et Isogai.

\- Oui oui ! C'est parfait. On est cinq.

Les autres élèves forment à leur tour des équipes. _C'est bizarre, je ne trouve pas le garçon aux cheveux rouges de tout à l'heure._

\- Dis Nagisa, il est où le garçon aux cheveux rouges ?

\- Tu parles de Karma ? Et bien il a séché. Il le fait régulièrement mais là je ne comprends pas vraiment.

\- Ah, d'accord, répondais-je, sans chercher plus de détails.

Nous sommes donc 11 équipes, composées d'élèves de la classe E et Z mélangés. Karasuma nous fait donc jouer contre la première équipe.

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

Je suis donc en équipe avec Kayano, Isogai, Nathan et Lisa.

La première équipe contre laquelle nous jouons est composée de Mimura et Fuwa pour la classe E et de Dean, Andy et Tia. Ce sont les élèves anglais. Le match commence. L'équipe de Mimura joue assez bien. Ils charcutent systématiquement la balle. Le match de dix minutes finit sur un pauvre score de 4 à 1, grâce au coup de poignard de Nathan et au charcutage de Isogai.

Nous profitons de la fin du match pour discuter un peu. Je veux en savoir un peu plus sur les élèves anglais.

J'apprends que Andy est un dévoreur de manga, il n'aime que ça. Ce qui suscite l'intérêt de Fuwa, elle aussi grande fan de manga.

Tia, quant à elle veut travailler dans l'audiovisuel. Ce qu'elle préfère, c'est produire des cours métrages et travailler sur des montages.

Dean enfin, est un élève un peu plus discret que ses camarades, mais j'apprend qu'il s'est en très peu de temps renseigné sur les faiblesses de monsieur Koro. On échange donc quelques informations sur notre prof.

Nous jouons deux autres matchs. Le second match nous oppose à une équipe masculine, uniquement composée de quelques garçons italiens, de Terasaka et Muramatsu.

Le match se joue très serré. Il s'avère que les garçons italiens, mais surtout Leandro sont très forts. Peut être même les meilleurs assassins aux côtés de Nathan et Cathy.

En regardant Léandro, Tonio et Fabio. Je me rends compte qu'ils semblent eux aussi former une bande à part. Un peu comme celle de Terasaka.

Isogai et moi essayons de repousser tant bien que mal les assauts à répétition de Léandro et Terasaka. Nathan charcute la balle à la vitesse de l'éclair. 11-11. Nous sommes à égalité.

C'est au tour de Lisa de marquer, Kayano lui envoie la balle juste avant le filet. La jeune fille s'élance et charcute la balle qui rebondit instantanément sur le terrain adverse. 12-11.

Alors qu'il reste 30 secondes, les italiens nous assiègent de coups rapides, que je repousse avec l'aide de Nathan. Mais tout à coup, Tonio d'un coup magistral envoie la balle qui prend la direction des jambes de Nathan. Le garçon n'a pas anticipé la trajectoire mais Lisa plonge vers lui, les faisant trébucher au sol. Elle lève dans sa chute la balle vers le haut. Isogai la repousse sans problème, la renvoyant cette fois ci aux pieds de Tonio. Le garçon italien n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Le match se termine sur le score de 13-11. Kayano saute de joie.

Nathan et Lisa sont toujours allongés au sol. Nathan reprend ses esprits. Lisa est à califourchon sur le garçon. Nous nous en rendons tous compte. Isogai ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Les joues de Lisa prennent une couleur rouge tomate. Elle se lève immédiatement. Nathan aussi se met à rire face à la gène de la jeune fille.

Nous jouons encore quelques matchs, puis l'heure prend fin. Nous rentrons chacun chez nous.


	5. CHAPITRE 4 : EXPÉDITION (PARTIE 1)

**PDV Nagisa :**

Il est neuf heures, nous nous sommes tous réunis devant le bâtiment E, classes E et Z réunies. Monsieur Koro et Karasuma s'approchent. Nous nous saluons.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Samedi, et contrairement aux autres élèves des classes A à D, nous avons voulu faire des entraînements supplémentaires en compagnie de monsieur Karasuma.

Cela a été décidé entre nous ce mercredi. C'est Nathan qui a suggéré l'idée, prétextant qu'il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne plus pour avoir plus de chance de tuer Koro. Nous étions tous enchantés à l'idée de pouvoir s'améliorer.

C'est monsieur Karasuma qui prend la parole :

"Bien, aujourd'hui, l'entrainement va être un peu différent. Vous allez faire un jeu.

 _Un jeu ? Nous étions tous surpris._

\- Ne cherchez pas à me demander pourquoi, c'est votre professeur qui en a eu l'idée.

\- Oui uh uh, vous allez vous affronter, réplique Koro.

 _Nous affronter ? Ici même ? à 52 élèves ?_

\- Pour cela, nous allons faire des équipes de 4 élèves. Vous serez donc 13 équipes.

Nous nous dévisageons tous.

\- Encore un jeu en équipe ? Rétorque Leandro.

\- En effet, vous vous connaissez depuis peu, et vous devez encore renforcer vos liens d'amitiés et de camaraderie entre vos deux classes.

\- Donc, pour les équipes ? Demande Maehara, qui s'est déjà rapproché de Isogai pour faire équipe.

\- Et bien, réagit Koro dans un rictus moqueur, les équipes ont déjà été faites.

Une voix derrière Koro nous interpelle.

\- Vous parlez de ça ? Demande une voix féminine derrière le poulpe.

C'est Chloé.

Sur l'affiche est noté les noms des différents élèves et leur équipe. Ainsi que quelques annotations. Quelques cœurs sont dessinés à côté de certains prénoms et d'autres indications de ce genre parsèment l'affiche.

\- QUOI ! s'exclame Koro, le visage changeant de couleur.

\- Je crois qu'il s'est fait griller le pauvre, lance une voix derrière moi.

\- E-enfin, peu importe. Je vais vous expliquer les règles et nous allons commencer, réplique le poulpe en récupérant la feuille à l'aide de ses tentacules.

Nous nous rangeons donc par équipes, je suis dans l'équipe rouge. En compagnie de Karma, Chloé et ...CÉLIA ?

 _Pourquoi Koro a t'il mis Karma et Chloé ensemble ? Il doit pourtant bien savoir que leurs relations ne sont pas les meilleures, surtout après l'humiliation que Karma a subi l'autre jour..._

 _Et puis pourquoi Célia ? J'aurais préféré Kayano..._

J'essaye d'ailleurs de la chercher du regard. Elle est dans l'équipe orange, avec Dean, Sugino et Kanzaki. Je crois qu'elle est aussi perdue que moi.

On attribue à chaque équipe une couleur, puis Karasuma nous distribue un équipement de base pour chaque élève : un couteau, un déguisement de l'armée avec un brassard de la couleur de l'équipe. Puis une balise. Enfin, on remet un fusil à chaque équipe, équipé des billes de couleur.

Nous devons donc pour chaque équipe attribuer le fusil à l'un des membres. Chez Kayano, ce sera surement Kanzaki ou Sugino qui aura le fusil. Ce sont de très bons tireurs. De notre côté, c'est Chloé qui s'en charge. Karma n'a fait aucune objection et Célia a naturellement suivi ses directives.

\- Le but pour chaque équipe est de rester la dernière en vie. Pour cela vous devrez éliminer toutes les autres équipes. Nous jouerons dans les règles de l'assassinat, c'est à dire que si vous recevez un tir ou un contact au couteau, vous serez éliminés. Encore une chose, les alliances entres équipes sont autorisés mais sachez qu'une seule peut gagner.

C'est ainsi que chaque équipe est dispatchée dans la forêt...

* * *

 **PDV Nathan :**

C'est un sentiment étrange qui se décrit en moi, j'ai l'impression que monsieur Koro a d'autres plans derrière la tête.

Lisa est à ma droite, elle est armée de son couteau de couleur jaune. Kimura et Kurahashi sont avec moi. Nous formons l'équipe jaune. Cela fait 10 minutes que le jeu a commencé.

Je ne connais pas encore bien Kimura. C'est un garçon de la classe E, tout comme Kurahashi. Cette dernière semble enchantée d'être dans notre équipe. Lisa est aussi contente, mais elle reste tout de même sur ses gardes.

\- Prend le Nathan.

C'était ce que les trois m'avaient dit avant le début du jeu. En effet, en plus du couteau, un élève par équipe doit prendre un fusil. Pour l'équipe jaune, c'est moi-même. Pour le reste des équipes, je crois que c'est Chloé pour les rouges, Leandro chez les violets et Maggie chez les noirs. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas vu...

Nous avons encore une chose sur nous : une balise. Elle nous permet de nous localiser et elle est équipée d'un communicateur. A travers celui ci, Karasuma nous annoncera à chaque moment si un élève est mort durant le jeu, mais sans annoncer son identité. Il annoncera uniquement l'identité de l'équipe si celle ci est éliminée. En d'autres termes, nous ne saurons pas qui est mort à moins que son équipe soit totalement éliminée. Si plus tard dans le jeu nous tombons sur une équipe, nous n'avons aucun moyen pour savoir combien de membres sont encore en vie.

Nous discutons pendant notre marche dans la forêt. L'intérêt du jeu est de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, mais il ne faut pas rester cacher sans rien faire. En effet, le fait d'avoir attribué un fusil par équipe est important. Car un élève qui a un fusil est très puissant dans le jeu. Il faut attaquer les autres équipes pour récupérer leur fusil et ainsi être avantagé sur les autres équipes à un seul fusil où les élèves n'ont qu'un couteau pour se défendre.

Il faut donc être rapide mais prudent.

\- Dis moi Kimura, tu es bon au couteau ?

\- E-et bien, euh... ça va ...

\- Il est même très bon, rétorque Kurahashi, au dernier test avec Karasuma, tu as fini quatrième je te rappelle !

Le garçon sourit, un peu gêné.

\- Content de le savoir, répondais-je. Ne te sous-estime pas Kimura.

\- O-oui oui..

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

\- La forêt est énorme ! s'écrie Célia.

Le jeu a commencé depuis quinze minutes, je suis en compagnie de Chloé, Karma et Célia.

Karma est en première ligne. Je le suis devant Chloé. Enfin, Célia referme la marche.

\- Baissez vous ! Nous ordonne Karma.

Nous nous accroupissons. Karma nous désigne du doigt un mouvement sur notre gauche.

Nous entendons quelques voix, mais elles sont encore trop éloignés pour comprendre ce qu'elles disent.

 _Ils se dirigent vers le nord. Là-bas, le terrain est surélevé. Ils auront donc un bon point de vue sur le reste de la forêt._

\- Prépare ton fusil, lance Karma.

\- Il est déjà prêt, répond la jeune fille.

\- Karma se relève et nous regarde, plus particulièrement Chloé.

\- Je vais te montrer comment on réalise un assassinat.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille dessinent un vague sourire.

\- On verra ça. Répond-elle.

Bizarrement, cette situation me fait rire. Karma et Chloé, qui ne semblaient pas s'apprécier commencent un développer un certain lien entre eux. Il faut dire qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- Bien, allons y !

Nous nous rapprochons peu à peu de l'équipe adverse.

* * *

 **PDV Externe :**

Le terrain devient de plus en plus abrupte.

Deux élèves de la classe E et Z se suivent. Ils forment l'équipe verte.

Celle ci est composée de Okajima et Okuda, les élèves de la classe E.

Puis de Nuria, une des filles espagnoles et de Devin, le garçon irlandais.

Ils marchent tranquillement dans la forêt. C'est Okajima qui a le fusil dans leur équipe.

\- Dites, vous trouvez pas que c'est un lieu excitant ici ? On pourrait s'amuser à faire peur aux autres équipes ? Déclare Nuria.

\- Ou alors, on pourrait disséminer des revues coquines pour les attirer, réplique Okajima.

Les deux se mettent à rire.

\- Je crois que ces deux là sont exactement pareil, chuchote Okuda en riant.

Toute l'équipe se met à rire en cœur.

\- Bon assez plaisanté, se reprend Devin, On doit avancer jusqu'à la colline. De là, on aura un meilleur point de vue sur les autres équipes.

Le garçon a naturellement pris les directives. Passionné de chimie comme Okuda et fin stratège, il a pris le leadership de son équipe.

Nuria et Okajima continuent de se taquiner en riant, pendant que Devin et Okuda réfléchissent à leur stratégie d'équipe.

L'équipe verte continue de marcher

 _"..."_

 _"?"_

Devin ordonne à ses équipiers de ne plus bouger.

"..."

"!"

\- Baissez vous !

Une balle vient effleurer le bras droit d'Okajima.

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

\- GO GO GO !

Nous sortons des buissons qui entourent l'équipe d'Okajima. Chloé à ma droite est la première à sortir et se jette sur Okajima. Elle le touche à coup de couteau. Une ligne rouge est dessinée sur le costume du garçon. Le voilà mort, il est éliminé du jeu.

\- Par ici ! crie Devin.

Nuria, Okuda et lui même s'engagent vers la gauche.

\- Ils tentent de s'enfuir ! criais-je.

\- Pas pour longtemps, réplique Karma.

Il tire plusieurs balles de son fusil et arrive à toucher Okuda. Elle est aussi éliminée.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges tente de les poursuivre mais Chloé l'arrête.

\- ça ne sert plus à rien, déclare t'elle. Nous avons récupéré le fusil de leur équipe.

\- Et nous n'avons subi aucune perte, enchaine Célia, joyeuse.

 _C'est vrai, ce combat nous a été profitable. Nous avons récupéré un autre fusil. Nous voilà déjà mieux avantagés._

Une voix s'échappe de nos communicateurs :

"Deux élèves viennent de mourir, lance la voix de Karasuma.

 _Je comprends mieux. Les autres équipes n'ont donc aucun moyen pour savoir qui est mort et qui l'a tué. Ils ne savent donc pas que nous venons de récupérer un fusil en plus._

\- C'était une bonne affaire, réplique Chloé. T'as été bon, lance t'elle à Karma en souriant.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as impressionné, lance t'il sarcastiquement.

\- Bon, reprend Célia, on pourrait se rendre à la colline pour observer le reste de la forêt.

\- Bonne idée, lui répondais-je, de toute façon, courir après Devin et Nuria serait inutile.

\- C'est vrai, allons y alors.

C'est ainsi que nous continuons notre marche vers le nord.

* * *

 **PDV Nathan :**

"Deux élèves viennent de mourir

Nous sommes surpris par l'annonce de Karasuma. Vingt minutes se sont écoulées depuis le début. Une équipe vient d'ouvrir les hostilités.

\- Il y a déjà des combats, lance Kurahashi, surprise par l'annonce soudaine de notre professeur.

\- Il faut rester prudent, rétorque Kimura, une équipe a du leur tomber dessus.

\- Oui, il faut qu'on continue vers l'est, déclarais-je, le terrain est un peu plus ouvert. Il y aura surement d'autres équipes.

\- Et personne ne doit mourir, répond Lisa.

 _Il faut que nous restions le plus longtemps en vie. Mais pour cela, il va falloir éliminer d'autres équipes et récupérer des fusils_

Nous marchons dix minutes, puis la densité de la forêt semble se réduire. Une voix dans le communicateur vient de sortir :

\- 3 autres élèves viennent d'être tués.

 _Un autre combat, mais où sont-ils ?_

La forêt est dense, mais notre zone de combat est relativement petite. Ici on devrait pouvoir croiser d'autres équipes. Il faut que nous redoublions de prudence.

\- Baissez vous, nous ordonne Lisa.

Nous nous exécutons, puis elle me montre du doigt deux formes qui semblent émerger de la forêt

\- C'est l'équipe blanche ! nous chuchote Kimura

 _L'équipe blanche, c'est celle composée de Adam et Lynn je crois. C'est bien eux, j'aperçois Adam et un autre garçon portant le brassard blanc. Ils ont l'air pressés._

\- Sugaya, nous murmure Kurahashi.

C'est ce dernier qui porte le fusil. _Mais où sont les autres ?_

\- Tu es prêt ? Me chuchote Lisa.

\- Plus que jamais ! Je vais essayer de tuer Sugaya d'ici, puis on interceptera Adam au couteau.

\- D'accord ! Me répondent les trois autres.

Puis ils s'éloignent de quelques mètres. Les garçons se rapprochent de notre position. Mais sans nous voir.

 _C'est le moment ou jamais !_

\- MAINTENANT ! criais-je.

Je tire sur le garçon de la classe E qui n'a pas le temps de se baisser. Il est éliminé.

Adam, se rendant compte de l'embuscade prend ses jambes à son coup. Je tire le chargeur entier de billes sans parvenir à le toucher. Il se dirige à gauche, là où j'ai ordonné aux autres de le prendre par surprise.

 _Mince, je dois vite recharger mon fusil !_

Kurahashi sort des buissons, couteau en main.

\- Je crois que tu t'es fait avoir, déclare t'elle en riant.

\- On va voir ça, réplique le garçon en riant également.

Il se jette sur Kurahashi.

La jeune fille perd son équilibre et se retrouve au sol.


	6. CHAPITRE 5 : EXPÉDITION (PARTIE 2)

**PDV Nathan :**

Adam, est à un mètre de la jeune fille, il est prêt à l'éliminer. Je suis impuissant face à cette scène, qui semble durer une éternité. Je suis trop loin d'Adam pour pouvoir tenter quelque chose. Je n'aperçois pas Lisa, qui semble être aussi éloignée que moi. Le couteau couleur blanc d'Adam est prêt à éliminer Kurahashi.

 _C'est terminé pour elle, Adam va la tuer._

 _J'aurais du le toucher avec mon fusil._

 _J'ai éch..._

"KURAHASHI ! s'écrie Kimura

Il ne l'a pas vu venir. Kimura pousse violemment Adam qui s'écroule au sol. Le garçon de la classe E le tue d'un coup de couteau sec. Une traînée jaune se dessine sur l'équipement d'Adam.

 _Kurahashi n'est pas éliminée ?_

Le soulagement, mêlé à un sentiment de joie ne peuvent m'empêcher de rester immobile. J'accours vers Kimura.

\- OUAIS ! s'exclame Lisa, qui était à une dizaine de mètres de Kurahashi.

\- Bravo Kimura ! Tu as fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! m'écriais-je à mon tour.

\- Tu m'as impressionné, bien joué, déclare Adam en se relevant.

Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il a été héroïque.

Puis c'est autour de Kurahashi de parler :

\- Kimura, t-tu ... m'as sauvé la vie. T'as été mon héros ! s'écrie t'elle en souriant.

\- Euh, j-je ne, tente de répondre Kimura, qui tente de cacher la joie qu'il est en train d'éprouver.

\- Vraiment trop fort Kimura, réplique Lisa en souriant elle aussi.

Kimura s'approche de Kurahashi et l'aide à se relever.

\- Merci Kimura, déclare t'elle, puis elle lui fait un petit bisou sur la joue, ce qui ne laisse pas Kimura indifférent. Elle le sait et se met à rire, les joues se teintant de rose.

\- De rien, réplique le garçon encore plus gêné et rougissant lui aussi.

\- Deux élèves sont morts, déclare Karasuma, l'équipe blanche est éliminée.

 _Ils n'étaient donc que deux. C'est à dire qu'une équipe avant nous leur est tombée dessus. Il faut que nous restions prudent._

Je reprends mon sérieux.

\- Il faut qu'on parte vite d'ici, une autre équipe va bientôt venir.

Les yeux de Lisa s'écarquillent.

\- Si l'équipe blanche s'est retrouvée à deux, c'est parce qu'une autre équipe leur est tombée dessus. Ils ne sont sans doute pas loin de nous. Il faut qu'on parte vite.

J'empoigne le fusil laissé par l'équipe blanche, puis je le tends à Kimura.

\- Tiens, prend le. Tu l'as mérité, lui déclarais-je en souriant.

\- Merci.

\- Suivez moi.

Nous nous engageons de nouveau dans la forêt. Mais nous restons aux alentours de la zone. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une autre équipe va surement débarquer en suivant les traces de l'équipe blanche. Un combat a forcément eu lieu avant qu'Adam et le garçon de la classe E arrivent. Ils semblaient pressés quand ils ont arrivés vers nous.

\- Regardez là bas !

\- Je le savais, ils étaient en train de poursuivre les blancs.

Les assassins de l'équipe Grise, celle de Tonio je crois. Un garçon de la classe E les suit. Ils ne sont plus que trois.

 _C'est probablement l'équipe qui est tombée sur celle d'Adam._

Ils seront bientôt à portée de nos fusils. Je demande à Kimura de se mettre en position et j'ordonne aux filles de surveiller les alentours.

Je prépare un chargeur complet de billes de couleur.

\- Maintenant ! criais-je

Nos fusils émettent une rafale de balles qui se dirige tout droit sur l'équipe grise.

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

\- On a une énorme vue d'ici !

C'est ce dont je m'écrie lorsque j'aperçois l'étendue de la forêt qui nous entoure. On aperçoit le bâtiment E à quelques 800 mètres d'ici. Nous n'avions jamais été de ce côté de la forêt. Le collège se trouve quant à lui à l'opposé. Dissimulé par le paysage.

\- C'est magnifique, déclare Célia à son tour.

\- Tu vois quoi d'ici ? Demande Chloé.

\- Attends un peu, ah voilà ... Il y a du mouvement 200 mètres en face de nous.

\- Quelle équipe ?

\- C'est difficile, on voit mal à travers les différentes branches. Je les vois courir à toute vitesse. Ils doivent surement fuir une autre équipe.

Une rafale de balles arrive sur nous.

\- à couvert ! crie Karma, poussant au sol Chloé par réflexe.

\- J'avais entendu, répond la fille visiblement agacée mais surtout gênée.

Célia et moi sommes aussi étendus au sol. C'est vrai que les rochers nous protègent et que nous avons un point d'observation élevé. Mais c'est un des seuls points qui n'est pas dissimulé par la forêt. Cela fait de nous des cibles faciles.

\- 3 élèves sont morts

\- Ils vont sans doute essayer de venir vers nous, réplique Karma en riant, on va s'en charger.

Le tir est interrompu. La personne semble recharger son fusil.

Chloé rampe sur le côté. Elle a vu d'où provenaient les balles.

Elle se lève puis tire en direction de l'expéditeur. C'est Julia, la fille allemande qui est touchée. Elle est éliminée.

\- Julia ! crie une voix féminine.

\- Désolé ! Je suis morte, répond-elle en riant, sauve toi !

\- Karma se relève aussi de sa cachette et tente de tirer en direction de Hara, la dernière fille de l'équipe mais son ombre se dissipe dans le reste de la forêt.

\- Merde ! Jure t'il.

\- T'inquiètes pas, elle se fera tuer par une autre équipe, rétorque Chloé. En attendant il faut partir d'ici, et vite.

\- Un autre élève mort.

\- On ne peut pas encore observer un peu ? tente de suggérer Célia.

\- Non, lui répondais-je, les balles de fusil ont fait beaucoup de bruit, et ça a surement du attirer l'attention des autres équipes.

Célia semble déçue.

\- Tu as tout compris, me répond Chloé, il faut vite partir. Les autres équipes vont rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Le fusil ! Nous rappelle Célia.

\- Ah oui ! Je l'avais totalement oublié, rétorque Karma, on va aller le chercher.

Nous sommes à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Julia a laissé son fusil au sol avant de rejoindre Karasuma et le reste des éliminés. Karma s'approche prudemment de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille.

Nous nous tenons à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Cachés dans les buissons, prêts à rappliquer si Karma est mis en danger. Célia surveille nos arrières.

\- Un nouvel élève est mort. L'équipe Cyan est éliminée !

 _Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, Hara vient de se faire tuer._

 _Une autre équipe ..._

 _... est toute proche_

\- KARMAAA ! Crie Chloé.

Une rafale de balles est déclenchée juste en face de nous. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se baisse instantanément.

Les tirs proviennent des différents arbres qui se tiennent à dix mètres de Karma. Une jeune fille s'y est cachée.

J'aperçois le brassard rose et le visage découvert de Cathy. Ils étaient donc cachés ! Ils attendaient le moment où Julia allait mourir pour récupérer le fusil.

Nous nous battons l'un contre l'autre pour récupérer le fusil de la défunte équipe cyan. Chloé a empoigné son arme et se met à tirer en direction de la jeune anglaise. Elle se cache elle aussi.

\- Karma, reviens vite ! ordonne Chloé.

\- Mais Chloé ...

\- Nous sommes piégés. Il faut que tu reviennes le temps que j'occupe Cathy. Dépêche toi !

J'aperçois Isogai, autre membre de l'équipe rose qui est caché dans le buisson de gauche, à quelques mètres de Karma.

Karma se lève et court de toutes ses forces vers notre direction. Il se jette au sol au moment où Cathy se remet à tirer.

Chloé termine le chargeur qu'elle a déjà entamé. Puis nous nous éloignons du champ de bataille. C'est une défaite pour nous mais c'était préférable. C'était un trop grand risque de se sacrifier pour un seul fusil. L'équipe rose va le récupérer, mais au moins, nous sommes tous les quatre en vie.

Autre chose, on ne savait pas combien de membres comptait encore les roses. L'avantage, c'est qu'ils n'ont repéré que deux d'entre nous : Karma et Chloé.

\- GO GO GO, crie Chloé.

Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt et courrons pendant une bonne minute. Il faut que nous couvrions une assez grande distance avec les roses pour être surs de rester en vie.

\- C'bon, arrêtons nous, déclare de nouveau la fille.

Nous nous arrêtons, essoufflés. Depuis dix minutes, nous n'avons fait que courir pour rester en vie. Les roses ont du rester à la colline. à l'heure qu'il est, Isogai a déjà récupéré le fusil des cyan. Les voilà eux aussi bien équipés. Ils sont aussi dangereux que nous.

Célia, s'adosse au dos d'un arbre le temps de récupérer son souffle. Karma et moi sommes aussi au sol, le temps de récupérer un peu. De notre position, personne ne peut nous voir. Nous sommes très bien cachés. Chloé tente de rester debout mais elle abandonne.

\- Autant faire une petite pause, déclare Karma, en souriant vers la jeune fille.

\- Bon d'accord, déclare t'elle en esquissant un autre sourire.

Nous nous asseyons tous silencieusement. Je me remémore dans ma tête le nombre d'élèves éliminés.

 _12 élèves morts, et nous sommes bientôt à une heure de jeu._

 _Et il reste encore 10 équipes à éliminer._

 _Je me demande ce que fait Kayano actuellement. Est-elle toujours dans le jeu ? Est-elle éliminée ? Je ne crois pas. Elle est aux côtés de Sugino et Kanzaki. Ce sont des bons tireurs. Ils sont sans doute encore à quatre._

 _C'est vrai qu'on a toujours été ensemble. Quand je suis arrivé dans la classe E, c'est la première fille que j'ai rencontré. C'est bizarre. Chloé et Karma s'entendent à merveille, c'est plutôt positif. Et il y a Célia, une des espagnoles._

\- A quoi tu penses Nagisa ? me demande Célia.

\- Euhhh rien du tout ! Je comptais dans ma tête. On est encore 40 en vie.

 _Je me rends compte que dans n'importe quelle circonstance, elle est toujours aussi belle._

\- C'est vrai, réplique Karma en m'adressant un sourire, il faut qu'on continue à éliminer d'autres équipes.

 _..._

\- Les tirs venaient de par-là. J'en suis sûr, s'écrie une voix masculine.

Nous nous baissons instinctivement. Célia me lance un regard inquiet. Je crois avoir reconnu la voix de Maehara. Mais ils ont l'air d'être beaucoup plus.

\- C'est en direction de la colline ! déclare une une autre voix, qui m'est inconnue.

Chloé elle est aussi inquiète, elle vient de reconnaître la voix d'un garçon de la classe Z.

Le groupe passe à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. Nous essayons par réflexe de vérifier la couleur du brassard.

 _Je le savais, ils ne sont pas que quatre._

J'aperçois différents brassards bleus et mauves sur leurs équipements.

 _Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, l'équipe bleue et violette ont du conclure une alliance. Ils sont aux nombre de 8._

\- On ne pourra pas les battre s'ils sont autant, intervient Karma.

\- Oui, on ne peut pas les attaquer. Ils ont l'air de se diriger vers Cathy. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- On peut essayer de s'approcher, tentais-je. Si on intercepte une autre équipe, on peut essayer de conclure une alliance.

\- Bonne idée, mais c'est risqué, rétorque la jeune fille, mais je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix. Il faut prêter main forte aux roses.

Nous attendons encore une dizaine de secondes, puis nous nous élançons en direction de la colline.

\- Soyez silencieux, nous prévient Chloé. Ils ne sont pas loin.

Nous sommes à une vingtaine de mètres du pied de la colline. Les équipes bleues et violettes s'y sont réunies.

\- D'ici, ils ne nous verront pas, intervient Karma.

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop ! déclare Célia, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Mais où se cachent les roses ? rétorquais-je.

Nous entendons une rafale de billes venant de l'autre côté.

* * *

 **PDV Externe :**

\- Hu hu, ça commence à devenir intéressant.

\- Vous avez quoi entre vos tentacules ? Demande Okuda.

\- C'est une carte de la forêt. Il y a toutes les balises de toutes les équipes. Regarde Okuda, il va y avoir un combat.

\- Oh oui, il y a beaucoup d'équipes à la colline !

La jeune fille aperçoit les balises de couleur rouge, violette, bleue, rose et orange.

\- Mais les bleus et les violets sont côte à côte ?

\- Oui Okuda, ils font surement une alliance, réplique Koro.

\- Je me demande comment va s'en sortir Nagisa et les autres ...

Sur la carte, une balise rose vient de s'éteindre à l'instant. Les balises rouges et oranges viennent d'entrer dans la zone de la colline.


	7. CHAPITRE 6 : EXPÉDITION (PARTIE 3)

**PDV Nathan :**

Nous entendons plusieurs rafales de feu à deux cents mètres.

"C'est en direction de la colline ! s'écrie Lisa.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Nathan ? Me demande Kimura.

 _J'hésite. Nous avons avec nous deux fusils, c'est un avantage dont il faut profiter._

 _Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûr que nous nous sortirons tous les quatre indemnes._

 _Pas le choix, je dois prendre une décision. Les regards de mes trois équipiers sont posés sur moi, il faut que nous agissions, et vite._

\- Allons y ! Ordonnais-je.

 _Je crois que c'est une décision que je risque d'amèrement regretter..._

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

\- Attendez ! Nous ordonne Karma.

Chloé, Célia, Karma et moi sommes toujours couchés au sol, guettant l'arrivée des autres équipes. L'alliance Bleue et violette ont engagé le combat face à Cathy. Les rafales de balles n'ont pas cessé.

\- On fait quoi alors ? Demande Célia.

\- C'est trop risqué, tentais-je d'argumenter, ils sont trop nombreux.

\- On a deux fusils, non ? Rétorque Chloé.

\- J'ai envie d'y aller ! Réplique la jeune fille, visiblement excitée.

\- Bon, on fait quoi Karma ? Demandais-je.

Il tente visiblement de chercher une solution. Les tirs se font toujours aussi nombreux.

De notre position, on ne peut pas voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté. J'essaye rapidement de réfléchir. J'entends les voix des différents garçons qui composent l'Alliance. Karma l'a aussi compris. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour engager le combat à quatre contre huit. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître je commence à prendre un certain plaisir à jouer aux côtés de Karma, Célia et Chloé. Je n'ai pas envie que l'aventure s'arrête maintenant.

Je n'ai même qu'une seule envie.

 _Je veux que nous gagnons._

Et pour cela, nous devons nous battre.

\- Il faut que nous y allons, déclarais-je solennellement.

\- Tu es devenu fou ? Me demande Karma.

\- Non, on ne va pas rester ici à attendre les bras croisés que l'Alliance décime le reste des équipes. Il faut que nous les repoussions.

\- Mais ...

\- Ecoute Karma, ils doivent forcément se battre contre une autre équipe. Il faut que nous les tuons.

J'arrive presque à m'étonner du fait que j'arrive à tenir tête face aux instructions de Karma.

Il faut dire que c'est toujours lui qui a réponse à tout. J'ai parfois l'impression que je suis trop resté à l'écart. Surement parce que je pense qu'il a tout simplement les épaules pour prendre les décisions.

 _Mais je fais aussi partie de l'équipe, et à ce titre, je veux aussi m'amuser, autant que lui._

Il a compris, il m'adresse un léger sourire.

\- D'accord Nagisa, allons y.

Tout à coup, au moment où nous nous élançons en direction de la colline, nous apercevons des formes surgir en face de nous.

 _Mais c'est ..._

\- DEAN ! crie une voix masculine

Les oranges viennent de sortir et se dirigent vers notre gauche.

 _Il y a Kayano..._

\- Partez vite ! Je vous couvre ! S'écrie une autre voix.

Kayano est suivie par Kanzaki et Sugino qui viennent juste de surgir.

Tout semble clair pour moi.

Dean va se sacrifier pour permettre à ses équipiers de pouvoir fuir.

Kayano, Sugino et Kanzaki vont bientôt retourner dans la forêt. Dean doit vite se dépêcher.

Sugino se retourne, ordonnant à Dean de venir.

Le garçon ne l'écoute pas, il continue d'engager le combat face à l'Alliance.

\- Il faut les suivre ! Nous ordonne Karma.

\- Si on les perd de vue, on aura aucun moyen de battre l'Alliance, réplique Chloé.

Nous nous engageons donc en direction de l'équipe orange. Je lance un dernier regard derrière moi. J'aperçois Dean, combattant tant qu'il peut les bleus et les violets. Il ne cherche pas à fuir. Je le vois sortir à découvert, tirant les dernières balles qui restent dans son fusil puis il se fait abattre.

Nous courrons en toute vitesse, tentant de rattraper Sugino, Kayano et Kanzaki. Karma perd patience.

\- Sugino ! Tentons nous de crier.

Tout est désormais silencieux. Nous avons parcouru une centaine de mètres à travers la forêt.

Nous sommes presque inattentifs au message lancé par Monsieur Karasuma. **"6 élèves viennent d'être éliminés, l'équipe verte est éliminée."**

Nous nous arrêtons. Karma avance de quelques pas devant nous.

C'est cet instant que choisit Sugino pour surgir de droite.

Il a sorti son couteau mais Karma est plus rapide, il agrippe Sugino et le pousse au sol.

Le garçon s'écrase, Karma lui braque le fusil, prêt à l'éliminer.

\- Stop Karma ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Je le sais, il est sur le point de tirer.

\- Fuyez les filles ! crie Sugino.

Nous n'entendons aucun bruit. Célia tente de deviner par où vont sortir les filles. Fusil en main, elle est prête à agir si jamais elles tentent quelque chose.

\- Attendez ! crie cette dernière.

Chloé s'approche de Sugino puis s'agenouille.

\- On pourra jamais les éliminer en s'entre-tuant, déclare t'elle. Vous ne voulez pas vous allier à nous ?

Sugino semble hésiter, la proposition de Chloé semble intéressante, voire vitale.

Il n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'il accepte sinon on ne sera jamais capable de faire face à autant d'assassins.

\- Baisse ton arme Karma, chuchote t'elle au garçon. Il s'exécute immédiatement.

 _Heureusement que Chloé est à nos côtés, me dis-je, elle semble naturellement s'imposer comme leader dans notre équipe. Karma, habitué à prendre des initiatives semble comprendre le grand professionnalisme dont fait preuve la jeune fille._

 _Puis il faut le rappeler, c'est l'une voire la meilleure élève de la classe Z en termes d'assassinat. Sa technique et son habilité sont supérieures aux nôtres._

\- Je sais où elles se cachent, m'indique Célia en nous montrant du doigt les quelques mètres qui nous séparent de notre position.

\- Ne les tuez pas. C'est bon, nous acceptons, déclare Sugino. De toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix.

C'est à cet instant que Kayano et Kanzaki sortent de leur cachette et viennent nous rejoindre. Célia avait raison, elles étaient bien cachées à cette endroit.

Ma curiosité se fait trop grande :

\- Comment tu as réussi à les démasquer aussi facilement ?

Célia se retourne, elle semble visiblement contente que je l'ai remarqué.

\- Bah, elles étaient pas très discrètes, me répond-elle en souriant.

Nous sommes désormais réunis à sept. Sugino entame rapidement les présentations pour Chloé et Célia.

\- Alors voilà, je m'appelle Sugino et voici Kayano et Kanzaki.

\- Enchantée, réplique Chloé, moi c'est Chloé.

\- Et moi Célia ! répond-elle joyeusement.

Mon regard se pose sur Kayano qui était déjà en train de m'observer. Elle m'esquive du regard.

\- Bien, avant de retourner à la colline, il faut s'assurer que l'Alliance y soit toujours. On ne peut pas y aller tous en même temps, déclare Chloé, suivi d'un hochement de la tête de Karma.

\- Qui s'y porte ? Demande ce dernier.

\- Moi ! déclare Célia, suivi aussitôt de Sugino.

\- Bien, déclare Kanzaki, mais que faisons nous si jamais ils se font attaquer ?

\- Vous revenez immédiatement et on réplique, répond Karma.

C'est ainsi que Célia et Sugino se lancent en direction de la colline. Leur expédition ne doit pas prendre plus de vingt minutes. "C'est juste du repérage" nous a précisé Karma. Les deux partent peu avant l'annonce de trois nouveaux morts et l'élimination de l'équipe grise.

Célia et Karma discutent entre eux sur le projet d'un plan d'attaque contre l'équipe bleue et violette. Kayano et moi nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle semble hésiter puis elle engage la conversation.

\- Dis Nagisa, vous avez éliminé beaucoup de monde ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Quelques élèves, les verts et les cyan, répondais-je. Et vous ?

\- Oh nous, non nous n'avons tué personne. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très utile...

\- Ne dis pas ça Kayano, déclare Kanzaki en s'approchant de nous.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! rétorque t'elle. J'ai plus l'impression de servir d'handicap qu'autre chose...

Kayano manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Malheureusement j'aurais voulu la réconforter mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Kanzaki, beaucoup plus habile que moi arrive à la rassurer.

Quinze minutes sont passées. Aucun mort n'a été annoncé depuis ce lap de temps. J'imagine que les combats à la colline ont du cesser.

Je fais un rapide point dans ma tête. 31 élèves encore dans le jeu. Je me rends compte que notre seule menace à l'heure actuelle est l'Alliance. Ils sont sept comme nous mais ils sont beaucoup mieux équipés car ils ont tué beaucoup plus de monde.

\- Les gars ! nous crie soudainement Célia, sans doute revenue de leur repérage.

\- Couvrez vous ! nous crie-elle à nouveau.

 **"Un élève vient d'être éliminé"** , résonne la voix de Karasuma.

Nous comprenons en un instant ce qui venait de ce passer quelques secondes avant que Célia arrive à toute vitesse.

 _"Ils sont là"_

* * *

 **PDV Nathan :**

\- Ici ! nous crie Kimura.

Je tire la dernière balle de mon chargeur qui vient toucher Tia, la dernière élève de l'équipe grise.

Nous sommes en pleine course pour rejoindre la colline. Mais nous sommes tombés en chemin sur l'équipe grise, composée de Muramatsu, Tonio, Mimura et enfin de Tia.

Vingt minutes sont passées depuis le moment où nous avons entendu les tirs venant de la colline.

\- On y sera dans quelques instants, déclarais-je. Plus aucun bruit maintenant.

Mes équipiers s'exécutent. Nous tentons d'être le plus discret possible.

Nous arrivons finalement à la colline. Du lieu où nous sommes, on ne peut apercevoir personne.

Nous commençons à nous engager vers le haut pour avoir un meilleur point de vue sur ce qui nous entoure.

\- Attendez, nous indique Lisa, qui a remarqué quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Je les vois aussi ! s'exclame Kimura,

Kurahashi et moi nous nous abaissons.

A une centaine de mètres, j'aperçois deux assassins de l'équipe noire.

\- C'est Maggie et Matteo ! s'exclame Lisa.

Ils semblent fuir quelque chose. Ils se dirigent en direction de la colline. Nous sommes toujours cachés. Tout à coup, Maggie se fait tirer dessus. Les tirs proviennent de l'opposé. Matteo rejoint le haut de la colline pour se protéger.

Cathy et Isogai sortent du même endroit. C'est eux qui ont tué Maggie. Mais ils se font incendier par le sommet de la colline.

\- J'ai compris, déclare Kurahashi, les deux autres sont au sommet.

\- Chiba et Nakamura, murmure Kimura.

\- Prenons les à revers, suggère la jeune fille.

\- Bonne idée, acquiesçais-je.

Le combat est engagé entre les roses et les noirs. Nous parvenons discrètement à nous hisser au sommet. Mais nous sommes interrompus par Matteo qui venait vérifier ses arrières. Nous l'abattons instantanément. Mais c'est trop tard. Chiba et Nakamura on vu que nous arrivions.

Mais nous avons pris les deux derniers noirs en sandwich. Ils ne peuvent plus rien faire.

Chiba m'effleure d'une balle de son fusil. _Il est drôlement bon au tir_. Finalement, c'est Kimura qui l'abat. Nakamura, quant à elle tente de fuir par la gauche mais elle se fait éliminer par Isogai.

\- Nous les avons eu ! s'exclame Kurahashi.

Mais il y a un autre problème : les roses.

\- Nathan, c'est toi ? m'interpelle la voix de Cathy en bas de la colline.

* * *

 **PDV Nagisa :**

\- C'est eux !

\- à couvert ! nous ordonne Karma.

Karma et Chloé ouvrent le feu sur les bleus qui viennent d'arriver. Une fille de l'équipe bleue se fait instantanément abattre.

 _Il faut que je protège Kayano et Kanzak.._

\- AHHHHHHH, s'exclame cette dernière.

Nous la voyons, Kayano et moi pris par Maehara qui lui assène un coup de couteau de peinture bleu dans le dos. Elle est éliminée.

 _Vite._ J'empoigne mon couteau et me jette sur Maehara. Il ne m'a pas vu. Je le tue à mon tour.

\- MAEHARA ! crie une voix masculine.

C'est un autre bleu, un de la classe Z. Fusil à la main, il nous tire dessus.

Kayano et moi nous mettons à couvert.

Nous sommes tous les deux cachés à terre. Je me rends compte que je suis pratiquement collé à elle. _Drôle de situation pensais-je ironiquement._

 _Mais le moment n'est pas à la rigolade, Karma et Chloé sont à couvert. Aucune trace de Célia._

\- Nagisa ! me crie une voix familière.

C'est Célia !

Je me lève, puis court en direction de sa voix. Je suis interrompu par Terasaka, un violet, allié des bleus.

Il me lance un sourire terrifiant. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le tuer.

Mais il est beaucoup plus costaud que moi. Il n'a aucun équipement à part son couteau. Comme moi.

Si je veux sauver Célia, je dois le tuer.

Je barre instinctivement mon bras à Kayano pour la protéger. Mais elle comprend comme moi qu'un seul assassin sortira de ce duel.

 _Je dois ... juste le toucher avec mon couteau._

 _Un trait de peinture ... et il est mort._

Kayano est inquiète. Je me dois de la protéger.

Terasaka se jette sur moi, couteau à la main. Je tente de lui asséner un coup. Il m'arrête de sa main libre. Je ne peux pas lutter. Il me bloque et je m'écrase au sol.

Il est désormais sur moi, prêt à me tuer.

\- Et bien Nagisa, me lance t'il d'un ton moqueur, tu ne serais pas en train de lutter ? Laisse toi faire, tu as perdu de toute façon.

Je tente de le bloquer. Mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans cette position.

\- Tu n'es qu'un faible Nagisa, enchaine t'il. Mon équipe et moi allons vous réduire à néant.

 _Je ne ..._

 _me ferais pas éliminer_

 _Pas pour Célia qui appelle à l'aide._

 _Pas pour Kayano qui me regarde._

\- Je fais appel à mes dernières forces disponibles et balaye son corps sur la gauche. Terasaka s'écrase. Je dégage son couteau d'un coup de pied. Il hurle de rage. J'empoigne mon couteau et le tranche à la nuque d'une peinture rouge.

Il est mort.

J'ai réussi.

Terasaka se relève. Il a perdu.

Il m'adresse un dernier sourire.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part Nagisa. Tu es devenu bon.

Je lui souris timidement, il s'éloigne pour rejoindre le reste des éliminés.

Kayano jubile de joie. Nous sommes toujours en vie.

 _Mais il reste une chose._

 _Je dois retrouver Célia._

Le combat ne s'est toujours pas interrompu entre Karma, Chloé et le reste de l'Alliance. La mort du bleu qui nous a tiré dessus est confirmée. Il reste désormais un fusil au sol que je récupère.

\- Célia ! criais-je.

Une autre voix me répondit.

\- Nagisa, c'est toi ?

C'est elle !

Elle s'approche et accourt vers nous. Je suis si heureux de voir qu'elle est encore dans le jeu.

 _Il faut que nous retrouvions Chloé et Karma._

Mais pendant que Célia accourt vers nous, un violet vient de débarquer sur notre droite. Tout se déroule très vite. Il arme son fusil vers notre direction et tire. Je suis aussi rapide que lui et parvient à le toucher.

 _Mais il a réussi à avoir Célia._

L'impact de la balle est désormais marqué par la tache de peinture sur son dos.

Il a réussi à la tuer.

\- Je suis désolé Nagisa, me dit-elle. J'aurais voulu continuer à passer un peu de temps en compagnie de vous tous.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse timidement la joue.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, me dit-elle en souriant.

Il n'est pas difficile de constater que mes joues ont pris une teinture rosée. La jeune fille ainsi que le garçon de l'équipe violette disparaissent dans la forêt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as Nagisa ? Me demande Kayano dans mon dos.

\- Euh rien, rien, répondais-je.

Elle semble visiblement iritée.

\- Bon, allons retrouver les autres, finit-elle.

Je crois que j'ai du la vexer.

 _Mais nous l'avons fait, nous avons éliminé l'alliance des bleus et violets._

Et à notre tour, nous disparaissons de nouveau dans la forêt.

* * *

 **PDV Externe :**

\- Je l'ai à portée de tir ! s'exclame Karma.

Il se met à tirer et parvient à toucher la dernière fille de l'équipe bleue : Clémence.

La jeune fille est éliminée.

\- Bien joué, dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi, répond Chloé.

Puis elle part rejoindre le reste des éliminés.

Karma et Chloé sont désormais seuls. Ils ont pourchassé pendant une bonne minute Clémence, qui s'était échappée.

 _J'espère que Nagisa et les autres sont encore en vie, pensait Karma._

 _Chloé et lui les ont laissé se battre contre les deux/trois violets qui étaient restés sur place. Le garçon espère seulement qu'ils sont encore en vie._

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Demande Chloé.

\- Rien, j'espère seulement que Nagisa et les autres ne se sont pas fait avoir.

Chloé se retourne, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- On est seuls toi et moi maintenant, dit-elle en riant.

Elle en rie mais c'est vrai, il n'y a plus personne ici.

\- Tu cherches à me draguer c'est ça ? Répond Karma en souriant à son tour.

\- Oh non, j'aurais bien d'autres occasions de m'occuper de toi, rétorque t'elle.

Il faut avouer qu'elle a beaucoup de charme, pensait le garçon, elle est belle, intelligente et pleine de ressources.

\- On verra ça

Notre conversation est interrompue par monsieur Karasuma :

 **"Votre attention s'il vous plait. Vous n'êtes désormais plus que 19 élèves encore en vie pour 7 équipes. Deux fusils ont été disposés au sommet de la colline centrale. Bonne chance à tous"**

Le message est clair, nous devons tous nous réunir au centre.

Karma et Chloé empoignent leur fusil, et se dirigent doucement vers le lieu où ils commencent à entendre les premiers tirs de balles.

* * *

 **PDV Nathan :**

\- Wow ! Il est arrivé drôlement vite ! s'exclame Lisa.

Mon équipe et celle de Cathy sommes réunis au centre de la forêt, à la colline.

Deux fusils viennent d'être disposés au sol. Lisa s'empresse d'aller les récupérer.

Mais la jeune fille se fait toucher au moment où elle s'approche.

\- à couvert ! s'exclame Cathy !

Nous l'imitons tous. Kurahashi et Kimura sont avec moi.

\- Les tirs proviennent de la droite ! crie Isogai.

Cathy se retourne et tire deux balles qui viennent se loger sur Andy.

 _Ce sont les marrons._

Isogai se relève et tire une rafale de balles sur eux. Il parvient à éliminer respectivement Fuwa et Hayami mais se fait abattre.

\- Isogai ! crie Cathy.

\- Je suis désolé, répond-il.

J'entends d'autres tirs provenant de la direction opposée.

\- Il faut fuir ! ordonnais-je.

J'aperçois Anais qui se fait tirer dessus. C'est Léandro, puis ce dernier se fait aussi abattre.

Nous arrivons à peine à comprendre la voix de Karasuma **"9 élèves encore en vie."**

 _9 élèves ?_

Nous continuons à nous faire attaquer par derrière.

J'indique aux autres de fuir un peu plus loin puis je me cache à côté de la colline pour pouvoir voir nos ennemis arriver.

 _En fait, c'est un seul ennemi que je parviens à apercevoir._

Et cet élève, je désire plus que tout de pouvoir l'affronter.

 _C'est Nagisa._


End file.
